Esperandote
by BlxxdingToy23
Summary: Kenny lleva meses en coma, todos ya han perdido las esperanzas de que despierte. Pero la niña pelirroja se niega a aceptar aquella realidad. Y sigue esperando el día en el que el niño vuela a abrir sus ojos. Tambien lo pueden encontrar en mi wattpad :3 Pareja: TheCryChildxGirlwithRedhair


**Resumen: Kenny lleva meses en coma, todos ya han perdido las esperanzas de que despierte. Pero la niña pelirroja se niega a aceptar aquella realidad. Y sigue esperando el día en el que el niño vuela a abrir sus ojos.**  
 **Pareja: Kenny (Cry Child) x Lucy (Niña pelirroja)**  
 **-**  
La pelirroja miraba por la ventana de su habitación, parecía que el cielo estaba entendiendo su dolor, esperar que el chico que ella tanto amaba despertara de una vez. Extrañaba ver a Kenny, extrañaba jugar con el, escuchar su voz y ser ella quien lo hacía sonreír, extrañaba ser la única que le sacaba una sonrisa... Aunque fuera una pequeña.

Miro con enfado la puerta de su habitación, que se abría lentamente, su hermano, Bryan estaba ahí parado, mirándola con pena en sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Hey Lucy.- La llamó.- Kover dice que Kenny ya puede ser visitado por otros que no sean su familia.- Explicó.- Y quería saber si... ¿Querías ir a verlo?-

La niña pelirroja vio a su hermano enojada. A causa de su estupida sobre protección (O sea hermano celoso), Kenny terminó casi muriendo.

-Bien.- Respondió secamente.- Pero este acto no significa nada.- Dijo, aclarando que no importaba los actos bondadosos que hiciera, ella no lo iba a perdonar así cómo así.

-Mira se que esto se fue de las manos pero...- El pelinegro no encontró las palabras adecuadas para justificar su acción tan horrenda.

-Cállate.- Le dijo su hermana.- Solo vamos.- Acto seguido se fue de la habitación, dejando a un triste Bryan.

•••

Los dos hermanos llegaron al hospital, preguntaron por Kenny.

-Habitación 87.- Dijo el recepcionista. Los dos asintieron y se encaminaron. Al llegar al lugar, los padres de Kenny, Helen y Edgar, estaban llorando fuera de esta.

-¿Qué a ocurrido?- Preguntó Lucy. Miró a su hermano, el cuál solo apartó la cabeza con pena.-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Quizo saber la niña.

-¿No se lo dijiste Bryan?- Preguntó una voz. Al darse la vuelta, la niña vio a uno de los mayores del grupo, junto a Kover, hermano de Kenny, Alex.

-¿Decirme qué?- Insistió Lucy.

-...- Bryan se mantuvo en silencio, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Algo andaba mal.

-Lucy.- La hermana mayor de Kenny, pero menor que Kover, Charlie, se le acercó con lágrimas.- Yo... Y mi familia hemos hablado.- Empezó.- Creemos que... Kenny debería irse.-

El corazón de Lucy se empezó a hacer añicos ante esas palabras. ¿Irse? ¿Necesitaba morir necesariamente?

-E-E-¿Esto es una broma cierto?- Preguntó, negándose a creer lo que le habían contado.-Kenny realmente despertó y no me quieren decir ¿verdad?- Les dedico a todos los presentes una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lucy...- La llamó su hermano.

-Por eso me trajiste ¿verdad?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.- Para ver a Kenny por última ves ¿no es cierto?- Se volteó a verlo. Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban repletos de lágrimas.

-...- Bryan se quedó callado, sabía lo que se venía.

-Ja... Tal ves para ustedes ya puede morir, pero para mí no.- Dijo Lucy.- El todavía puede vivir. Yo lo se. El doctor se tuvo que haber equivocado. El va- Sus palabras fueron cortadas por Bryan, quien se agacho y la agarro de los hombros.

-¡Lucy, por favor!- Le gritó.- ¡¿Por qué estas engañándote?!- Le preguntó.

-Porque yo se que Kenny aún puede despertar. No perderé las esperanzas así de fácil...- Susurro lo último con lágrimas.

-LUCY ACEPTALO.- Siguió gritándole, ¿cómo era posible que su hermana se negara a aceptar la verdad?- KENNY DEBE MORIR. SI LO DEJAMOS VIVIR, NUNCA PERO NUNCA, ABRIRÍA LOS OJOS DE NUEVO. ¿¡PREFIERES QUE SIGA VIVIENDO SIN SER CAPAS DE MOVERSE?! ¿¡QUÉ NUNCA MÁS PUEDA VOLVER A VERNOS?! ¿¡Y QUE NOSOTROS MISMOS SUFRAMOS AL SABER QUE LO QUE HICIMOS?! ¿¡QUIERES VERLO EN ESE ESTADO ETERNAMENTE?!- Las palabras de Bryan dejaron a Lucy llorando.-Lucy... Es mejor dejarlo partir.- Finalizó más tranquilo.

-Si quieres...- Le llamó la atención Charlie.- Puedes ir a despedirte de él.- La invito a pasar.

Lucy asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Al entrar vio a Kover con la cabeza gacha, mirando con dolor a su hermano. A un lado suyo estaba Carl, quien le estaba dando palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Puedes escucharme?- Preguntó Kover.- No se si puedes oírme.- Admitió, las lagrimas ya caían de manera descontrolada.- Lo siento.- Murmuró, Lucy se acercó al otro lado de la cama, Kover la vio pero no le dio importancia a su presencia.

-Estas roto...- Le dijo Lucy a Kenny.- Pero seguiré siendo tu amiga.- La niña se acercó a Kenny y lo abrazó.- ¿Puedes creerlo?- Empezó a llorar fuertemente.

 **"Te volveré a armar"**

Una voz sonó por toda la habitación, Lucy vio por todos lados, pero no vio a nadie.

El doctor entró a la habitación.- Ya es hora.- Comentó. Se acercó para desconectar la maquina y dejar partir a Kenny.

-N-No.- Susurro Lucy. Agarro al doctor de la bata y empezó a tirarlo para que se alejara del artefacto.-¡N-No lo haga por favor!- Gritó mientras seguía tirando de la bata blanca.-¡El todavía puede vivir!-

-¡Lucy, déjalo!- Bryan la agarro para alejarla del doctor. El que se la quedo mirando.

-¡El puede vivir! ¡Lo sé!- Se soltó del agarre de Bryan y fue a donde el niño castaño.-¡Kenny escúchame! ¡Te eh estado esperando todos estos meses! ¡Despierta por favor!- Por más que parecía que el pedido de Lucy no sería más que una petición en vano... Pero no fue así.

Lentamente el niño castaño abrió los ojos.-¿He-Hermano? ¿Ch-Charlie?- Dijo en voz casi tan baja como en un susurro.-¿Ma-má? ¿Pap-á- La débil voz de Kenny iba lentamente cobrando fuerza. Los familiares del niño lo miraron sorprendidos. La madre se tapo la boca y empezó a llorar pero de alegría y corrió directamente hacia su hijo y lo abrazo con cuidado, el resto de la familia la siguió un poco más calmados, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es un milagro.- Murmuró el doctor.

Lucy se acercó a Kenny con cuidado.-Ke-Kenny.- Tartamudeo la niña. Pensaba de que solo estaba soñando. Que nada de lo que estaba viviendo era real.

-Ho-Hola Lucy.- Saludó Kenny.

La niña no aguanto las lágrimas y abrazó sonriéndole al niño.-¡Sabía que despertarías!-

El castaño la miro y le sonrió.-Te estaba esperando.- Susurro el niño al oído de la niña.

-Y yo a ti.- Dijo sin parar de llorar.


End file.
